This invention relates in general to mounting systems for pulleys and the like and, more particularly, to a pulley mounting system wherein the forces generated by the pulley in operation are supported by a motor casing wall as distinguished from the shaft.
The present invention contemplates a manner for supporting a pulley for rotation as for motion transmission purposes and the like wherein the forces developed by the pulley during operation, such as of centripetal nature and as customarily borne by the shaft, are transmitted to the motor, gearbox, or the like housing and thereby substantially bypass the shaft.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pulley mounting which is adapted to eliminate the subjection of the shaft to the normal forces developed by a pulley during operation so as to thereby conduce to the longevity and reliable operation of the shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulley mounting incorporating novel elements for transmitting the forces generated by the pulley during operation to the casing from which the shaft projects, such as for a motor or gearbox or the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pulley mounting of the character stated which comprises a paucity of elements, all of which are of sturdy construction and which may be easily assembled without the exercise of highly trained individuals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pulley mounting of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; wherein the parts are easily assembled; and with the operation of the same being extremely durable.